Gravity
Gravity is a Flipnote series created by Vicki, which aired on Flipnote Hatena from September 13, 2010, to the two part series finale on April 30, 2011. It spans around the life of a 16 year old girl named Emma, and her constant psychological battles with herself, while finding new love. Characters The series portrays three main characters, as well as other characters in variety: '''Emma Funicello: '''Emma is the main protagonist of Gravity. She is constantly angered by her dad's bad actions and ignorance of her and her sister Molly. Early on, Emma has supposedly gotten in many street fights before. She believes that her mother left her family six years ago, but isn't the case. Near the beginning of the series, Emma was shown to have a second self (created from the anger built up from her mom and dad,) in which she learned that her life (and everybody else's) is influenced by Gravity, a force that is created by decisions to shape a future. She has constant quarrels within herself, ultimately it controlling her a bit when she finds the condition of her Mom. She develops a relationship with Chase over time. In the epilogue, she is shown with her child Colin. '''Kimberly Aaron: '''Kim is Emma's best friend, but is usually criticized for being a flirt. Kim is usually obsessive with having Emma and Chase fall in love. In the season finale, she is shown to have gone to Paris for a fashion internship. '''Chase Hertz: '''Chase is Emma's friend and love interest. He is described as a nerdy person, playing with such games as Pokemon, Yugioh, and Neopets. He repeatedly has nosebleeds in stressful situations. He lives with his older brothers, as his mother died when he was young, and his father died in a car crash with Clare Funicello when he was ten. Chase finally develops a relationship with Emma, shown in the epilogue with a picture of him and his child Colin. Episodes List of episodes Episodes were not on a regular time base, the longest being a few months in between. The pilot episode premiered on September 13, 2010, with the intention that it was not going to live up to series such as Not So Simple and The Untitled Story. The series was a hit overnight, and creator Vicki was surprised. The series increased in popularity, mostly in October and November. The most notable moment was when an unnamed person placed Gravity in the information part of the Wikipedia article of Flipnote Studio/Hatena, describing as stopping a wave of Hate/Love Justin Bieber Flipnotes. Vicki then proclaimed this fact at the release of Episode 7. The most popular episode at the end of 2010 was the Christmas Special episode, which stopped off the main story a bit. The series finale premiered on April 30, 2011, as a two part episode. They were the 17th episode(s) in the series. As of August 17, 2011, the second part of the two part finale has over 1 million stars. There was one epilogue as a seperate episode with Emma and Chase after they are married. Flipnote had recently closed and Gravity is sadly unreachable for now (who knows) Impact '''Ratings: '''The average amount of views per episode was 71,315. The average amount of stars per episode was 368,570. The finale had the most views and the most stars out of any other episode.